Here is a lullaby to close you eyes
by farfadine
Summary: Fin de la bataille final, un personnage enveloppé dans sa cape noir arrive sur le terrain et contemple ce qu'il y reste.


**Titre :** Here is a lullaby to close your eyes  
**Auteur:** Mango (aka farfadine)  
**Genre : **heuu… drame  
**Rating: **et bien, vu que le sujet que je traite n'est quand même pas tout rose (j'ai écrit drame au-dessus c'est pas pour rien) je dirais quand même K+ (voir même T...?)**  
Déclaration de l'auteur :** hmmm… encore une fois une idée qui m'ai venu comme ça et que cette fois j'ai décidé d'écrire vu que c'était un truc tout court

Bonne lecture (et toutes mes excuses pour les fautes ''')

* * *

**Here is a lullaby to close your eyes**

Il apparut à quelques mètres de l'orée de la forêt ; là où les arbres n'avaient pas été brûlés par les flots de magie déversés quelques heures plus tôt ; là où les feuillages denses ne laissaient pas passer la faible lumière de cette fin d'après-midi et créaient des nappes d'ombre si compactes qu'on les aurait dit visqueuses.

Il sortit sans bruit de l'une de ses tâches de pénombre comme si elle n'avait été que la simple sortie d'un tunnel sans lumière, sa baguette magique serrée dans sa main

La brise au sifflement irrégulier, soulignant plus que ne brisant le silence oppressant qui régnait, vint faire soulever le bas de sa longue et lourde cape couleur d'encre de chine. Machinalement, il porta la main à la large capuche rabattue sur son crâne pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours bien en place, cachant presque entièrement son visage. Puis, lentement, il se mit en marche, avançant prudemment vers puis entre les troncs calcinés, sa pèlerine soulevant un faible nuage de cendres sur son passage.

Il s'arrêta une fois sorti de la forêt, au pied de ce qui venait d'être un champ de bataille. Là, pas un bruit, pas un charognard croassant, pas un seul appel pour retrouver une personne, aucun râle d'agonie s'élevant parmi les corps entre lesquels il se mit à marcher. Il fixa sans fléchir les corps mutilés, les membres déchiquetés, les viscères s'étalant sur le sol dans lequel tout le sang déversé s'était déjà infiltré, se baissant pour fermer les yeux restés ouverts. Il resta un peu plus longtemps penché sur un visage dont il baissa les deux paupières bordées de cils roux sur des yeux bleus sans vie, caressant du bout des doigts une joue constellée de taches de rousseur.

- Le Roi est mort ! Vive le Roi !

Murmura t-il avant de se relever souplement et de continuer son chemin. Il s'arrêta de nouveau quand il lui sembla apercevoir une chevelure blanche au sol. S'avançant lentement, il se baissa pour prendre les mèches ivoire entre ses doigts. Il les fit glisser lentement avant de se redresser. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il fit léviter une dizaine de cadavres avant de voir enfin apparaître celui de son père. Laissant retomber les trépassés plus loin, il s'agenouilla devant l'homme au sol et posa sa tête sur le torse immobile. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, fermant les yeux, laissant les souvenirs affluer avant de se remettre droit. Il tendit sa baguette sur le sol et le fit s'élever sous le corps, d'un autre mouvement, le sang disparut et les trous des vêtements se fermèrent. Relevant la tête de son géniteur, l'homme recoiffa la longue chevelure argentée avant de se relever. Il fouilla rapidement le périmètre du regard avant de repérer le fin morceau de bois qu'il avait souvent fixé des heures dans sa tendre enfance. Le prenant délicatement dans ses mains, il l'essuya sur sa cape avant de le briser en deux et de le reposer sur le corps de son père.

A nouveau, il se tint sans bouger, et ce fut la sensation désagréable d'un regard posé sur son dos qui le fit sortir de son immobilité.

Il se remit en marche, la tête basse, avançant lentement vers le centre de ce cimetière sans tombe, se dirigeant sans faillir vers son maître. Ce dernier se tient assis sur une longue stèle blanche et le mangemort s'agenouille à quelques pas de lui, la figure toujours penché en avant. Il reste un moment assis avant que la voix inhabituellement calme de son seigneur ne brise le silence.

- Comme les corbeaux tu viens après la bataille…

Le jeune homme hoche la tête faiblement, les yeux toujours fixés vers le sol.

- Il est beau n'est ce pas ?

La question de son maître lui fait relever la tête.

Et il le voit.

Il est étendu, à moitié nu, sa peau pâle recouvert d'ecchymoses, de sang et de brûlures, le haut de son corps reposant mollement sur les genoux de Voldemort qui a posé un bras sur son torse qui se lève et s'abaisse imperceptiblement.

Draco lève son visage vers celui de son maître, les sourcils légèrement froncé, interrogatif. Ce dernier le regarde de toute sa hauteur. Son visage presque serin se fend d'un sourire en coin.

- Crois-tu qu'il est vraiment vivant ?

Le jeune homme rabaisse son regard sur l'autre.

Le vert de ses yeux a perdu tout éclat et il regarde le ciel sans le voir, fixement. Les doigts long et osseux du Seigneur de Ténèbres caressent doucement sa chevelure noire.

Une poupée de chiffon. Qui tourne lentement la tête et pose sur lui son regard sans vie. Il ne le reconnaît sûrement pas. Il ne doit même plus savoir qui il est.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit la main gauche de son maître se lever et faire un léger mouvement, les lambeaux de vêtement recouvrant son ancien ennemi disparaissant alors. Un autre geste et un morceau de la cape du Seigneur des Ténèbres se détachent pour venir l'envelopper doucement. La main se repose sur le torse et les yeux verts se ferment à moitié.

- Je te le confie.

Le mangemort hoche à nouveau la tête et se relève d'un mouvement fluide avant de s'avancer vers son maître. Délicatement, il se penche et passe un bras sous les genoux et l'autre sous les épaules du vaincu. Du pouce, son seigneur caresse la cicatrice écarlate en forme d'éclair.

- Prends soin de lui.

Draco acquiesce et se recule lentement, se penche un peu plus pour saluer Voldemort et se retourne.

A nouveau, il s'avance parmi les cadavres. Raffermissant sa prise, il sent la tête de l'autre jeune homme cogner contre son oreille et son souffle frais lui effleurer le cou. La brise enfle légèrement leurs habits et il rejoint rapidement la forêt. S'avançant entre les arbres, il jette un dernier regard à son maître qui observe avec plénitude le carnage qui l'entoure avant de disparaître en se fondant dans une ombre.

* * *

Voilà… 

Alors ?

Si vous avez aimé, si vous avez des questions à poser, reviewez moi


End file.
